The Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) Request for Comments (RFC) 3971 describes a Secure Neighbor Discovery (SEND) protocol that specifies secure mechanisms to enable IPv6 nodes using Neighbor Discovery Protocol (NDP) according to RFC 2461 to counter malicious threats, without the necessity of IPSec protocols. NDP allows IPv6 nodes to determine each other's presence, to determine each other's link-layer addresses, to find routers, and to maintain reachability information about the paths to active neighbors. The SEND protocol specifies two new NDP options that must be supported to ensure security: a cryptographically-generated address (CGA) option that enables a receiving node to validate a CGA address of a transmitting node and that is generated in accordance with RFC 3972, and an RSA Signature Option that enables the receiving node to authenticate that the transmitting node owns the corresponding public and private keys used to generate the CGA Address and the RSA signature.